This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing lures and particularly pertains to a lure of the type having a rotating spinner blade or the like thereon.
Rotating spinner blades for fish lures are well known. The spinner blades are generally connected to a shaft of the lure by means of a U-shaped or clevis-shaped connector which rotates around the shaft with the blade when the lure is trolled. In any distortion of the connector caused by the rotating blade the arms of the connector not only twist somewhat but they also spring toward each other which obviously makes them bind on the shaft. This distortion creates undesirable friction between the connector and the shaft with the disadvantage that the lure itself will tend to rotate with the spinner blade and twist the fish line. In addition to causing such undesirable rotation of the entire lure, the distortion of the connector causes it to cut into the shaft and into itself at its apertures and produce substantially fast wear.